Sadame CLEXA story
by Nina bluesky
Summary: The desire to undo the unalterable. Open contemplations waiting for new chaos and new problems… This story will start after season 3. Lexa is supposed to be dead but even death can't defeat Heda... Main couple: Clarke & Lexa (Clexa)
1. Prologue

1

 **Prologue**

 _An encounter that you cannot remember… a farewell that you cannot forget… until the day we meet again_ …

Lexa (Self-talk)

Without memories of the past, I walk in this desolate world, towards an uncertain destiny. I'm guided by the memories of my body: walking, eating, breathing… you cannot forget that, right? But what happened with you, my dear 'heart'? (She put her hand over her heart)

Perhaps, are you also suffering from amnesia? Or did someone take away your soul? I know you're still there because I hear your heartbeat, slow but steady, with a rhythm that expresses sadness and nostalgia, I wonder what this feeling is; could it be that a tragic fate came into my life? Is that the reason why my heart is mute?

I threw the question to the emptiness… People says that all our actions are decisions that we make, I wonder what series of actions brought me to this moment; neither my brain or my heart response, the only one who is still standing, it's my body, it moves, it's the only one who know what to do in this moments.

I arrive to a small town, people called it 'Fanelia', I walk the roads, seeing faces, surrounded by people and even yet, this emptiness and loneliness continues. I was lost in my thoughts when I feel a clap on my back, before I can react, I hear a whisper saying " _lost again child_ ", I turn in direction of the whisper's voice, I look into the eyes of this person standing there, I was expecting some kind of miracle, that something could come back to me… but nothing… only confusion and indifference continue to linger in me, I'm someone without name… without soul… without memory.


	2. CH01 - The Return

_**Hello,**_

 _ **So this chapter will start with one scene of the 1st episode of season 4 of the 100…**_

 _ **Note: Everything that is between " " it's dialogue.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Return**_

The King Roan was doing his speech of honoring the last command of HEDA, Lexa…

Roan. – "The City of light has fallen and there is no commander left to rule us… until a new commander raise, I… King Roan will command!"

The people got upset, screaming that he wasn't a prophet; that accepting him as a leader was a blasphemy…

Roan. – "I'm just going to put order until a new commander ascend! I will honor and defend the coalition of the last true commander: Lexa of Trikru, including the 13 clan! You should not attack the sky people!"

The people got upset and started to scream that was wrong, they blamed the sky people for all that happen since the death of Lexa. Roan tried to calm down the crowd but he was still too weak from his recently wound. The crowd started to get aggressive and attack themselves against each other, the chaos rose in question of minutes and before knowing, the sky people started to be the target of the entire crowd. As the sky people was struggling with all the aggression of the crowd, Clarke found herself in a risky situation when a man rose his sword against her from behind.

Bellamy screamed. – "Clarke! Watch out!"

As Clarke was turning towards the man with the sword, she didn't know how to defend herself or what to do beside waiting for the deathly wound, the blonde closed her eyes waiting for the hit but she opened them when she felt nothing cutting her skin. Her eyes got bigger of surprise when she saw the man on the ground with an arrow on his head; she turned around and look that arrows were coming from one roof and all the arrows were directly to the head of some of the aggressors against her and her people. All the crowd, including the Ice nation, looked up to the roof and noticed a person on the roof and everyone got mute as they couldn't believe who was that person.

The crowd yelled. – "Heda!"

Clarke said with shock. – "Lexa?!"

Roan approached and indicated to his people to attack that person who was trying to disguise itself as Lexa; Echo lauched a crossbow but to her surprise Lexa grabbed it with one hand.

Lexa. – "You're wrong Roan! Polis has his commander! I… Lexa of Trikru is here!" (She pointed out to all the crowd) "I'm your commander! And like you can see, even death couldn't defeat me! So be aware that if anyone tries again to put a finger against anyone of the sky clan! You will face my rage! Sky people are our people! Anyone who doesn't recognize my command will pay with his life! It is clear?!"

The crowd got mute.

Lexa yelled. – "I don't hear you! Is it clear!"

The crowd yelled. – "Yeah Heda!"

The crowd dissipate and the ice clan also left the scene. Lexa looked down to Clarke and their eyes met for just one fraction of second.

Bellamy approached to Clarke and asked her.

Bellamy. - "How it's possible?! Is she really her?!"

Clarke didn't reply, she saw Lexa moved and she ran towards the roof where she was; she pushed people, she tripped up but when Lexa opened the door to left the roof, Clarke was already there.

They looked in silence for a moment, Clarke mapped Lexa's face with her fingers and tears started to fall from her blue eyes as she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing and what her fingers were touching…

Lexa. – "Clarke…"

Clarke said with a shaky voice as she was starting to cry. – "Is it you… Is it really you…"

Lexa tried to approached to the blonde, but as she did it, Clarke started to push her away and punch her with anger and sadness as she cried…

Clarke cried. – "You died! You died and left me behind! You died and I could just saw you died…!"

Lexa grabbed Clark from the wrists in order to stop the punches, Lexa looked to those blue eyes that were clouded of tears and before Clarke could say anything the commander kissed her, as the kiss continued, Lexa liberated Clarke from the wrist and used her hands to cup Clark cheeks. The blonde melt on that kiss, she hugged Lexa from the waist once her hands went free.

They kissed for several minutes until they needed some air to breath. Lexa leaned her front-head against Clarke front-head, their lips were brushing against each other as the commander whispered…

Lexa whispered. – "I lost myself but I finally found my way to you again…"

Clarke. – "How is that possible? How is that you're here…?"

Lexa. – "Because my fight is not over…"

After the commotion of Lexa return, Lexa reunited with the ambassadors of the 13 clans, she announced that new treads were approaching and that right now; all the clans should concentrate to recover from the consequences of the City of Lights. She also say that a big meeting would be done the next day in order to explain them more about the new treads…

After the meeting, at night, Lexa found herself in her room, as she looked around, all the memories of her last time on that room came to her mind, and she squeezed her heart as she remembered the sensation of dying.

Clarke ran towards the brunette and put her hand over Lexa's hand that was squeezing her chest.

Clarke said with a tone of concern. – "Lexa! Are you ok?!"

Lexa looked up to Clarke and hugged her tight; she took a deep breath on Clarke's neck and said…

Lexa replied. – "I am now…"

The blonde had a lot of question to ask, a lot of doubts but she decided that for now, she would just enjoy the fact that her beloved was back, alive. As they were hugging, Clarke asked…

Clarke. – "Do you know what happen on the city of lights? Was really you who helped me?"

Lexa. – "You said that you love me… it's that stil true?"

Clarke pulled away and looked her into the eyes.

Clarke smiled and said as she had watery-eyes. – "Yes Heda… I love you…"

Lexa smiled and replied as she rubbed her thumb on Clarke's cheek. – "And I love you Clarke…"

Clarke leaned for a kiss and Lexa granted it, their lips connected again and Clarke started to cry again as she couldn't believe the miracle that was happening.

Clarke. – "Don't you dare ever again to give up on me!"

Lexa smiled and said as she leaned for another kiss. – "Never…"


	3. CH02 - Loving You

_**Hello,**_

 _ **So this story will be mostly focus on Clexa relationship, I will not get into the detail of resolving the mysteries of the serie 100… Also in this story Lexa will be intersex...**_

 _ **Note: Everything that is between " " it's dialogue and this chapter will continue the same night that last chapter…**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Loving You**_

Lexa and Clarke were glazing each other under the light of the moon and candles. Lexa was mapping Clarke's face with her fingers as she said…

Lexa. – "I can't believe that I forgot you…"

Clarke asked. – "What do you mean…?"

Lexa. – "I know that there is a lot to say but can we do it tomorrow?"

Clarke nodded. – "Ok… you must be tired; I will leave you to rest…"

Clarke started to walk away but Lexa grabbed from the arm and stopped her.

Lexa. – "Stay…"

Clarke. – "What?"

Lexa pulled her close to her and hugged her from the waist as she whispered with a seductive voice on Clarke ear.

Lexa. – "Don't go… stay… stay the night with me…"

Clarke body shoved as she felt the breath of Lexa on her ear. The blonde would not deny that she has been craving for Lexa since their 1st night together and when she died, she blamed herself for all the time wasted apart before that night; she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again…

Clarke kissed her with passion and pulled their bodies to the bed; they fall on the bed, Lexa on top and roaming her fingers all over Clarke's body. They had a heated make-out and in a short period of time, they were naked and kneeling on bed hugging each other. Clarke saw the scare of the bullet that killed her beloved and she mapped it with her fingers as she asked…

Clarke. – "Is it hurt?"

Lexa. – "No… at least not anymore…"

Clarke smiled and put a soft kiss on the scare; the brunette cupped Clarke's cheek with her hands and made her looked at hear, after some seconds looking into each other, Lexa rubbed her tongue against the bottom lip of the blonde asking for entrance; Clarke smiled and open her mouth and her heart melt when she felt Lexa's tongue inside her mouth. Lexa continued dominating Clarke's mouth and cupping her cheeks with her hands as the blonde roamed her hands on Lexa naked body until she leaned her hands over the huge boner of the commander; when Lexa felt Clarke's hands on her sharp cock, she left out a big moan from her mouth.

Clarke smirked. – "It's bigger of what I remember…"

Lexa bitted her lips as the blonde started to move her hands on her member.

Clarke whispered on Lexa's ear. – "Make me yours once again Lexa…"

Lexa chucked and pulled Clarke on bed; the blonde teasingly prompting her to continue as she opened her legs to her; the brunette slowly approached and penetrated the blonde very deeply. Clarke moaned very louder and arched her back as she tilted her head. Once inside the blonde, Lexa could feel the muscular internal spasms of the blonde.

Lexa moaned. – "So warm… so tight…"

Clarke begged. – "Please move, I can't wait any longer…"

Lexa. – "Like you wish my love…"

The brunette started to rock her hips on Clarke, the blonde groaned of pleasure each time that the sharp member of the commander hit the depths of her womb.

Clarke moaned. – "Oh… Lexa…"

The commander continued rocking the blonde; she started to drill her faster and deeper and both girls moaned under the friction of their intimate parts. Clarke hugged Lexa's hips with her legs and her legs pressed her harder as she felt her climax arriving. Lexa was also close to the orgasm…

Lexa looked the blonde into the eyes and asked…

Lexa sighed. – "Is it safe today?"

Clarke took her time to count her calendar in her head…

Clarke replied. – "No…"

Lexa. – "Ok…"

The brunette was planning to get out her cock from the blonde but Clarke hugged her tight with her legs, don't allowing her to do it; the blonde put a hand on the back of Lexa's neck and approached the lips of the commander on her owns; they shared a passionate kiss with tongue as the blonde started to rock too her hips against the member of Lexa. The brunette broke the kiss and looked her into the eyes.

Lexa sighed. – "Clarke… I can't hold it in anymore…"

Clarke. – "So don't… let it go…"

Lexa looked confused and said. – "But… it's not safe today…"

The blonde hugged her thigh with her legs and her arms.

Clarke. – "Cum inside…"

Lexa gulped. – "You can get pregnant…"

Clarke. – "It's a possibility…"

Lexa. – "A kid in this time of crises might not be wise…"

Clarke asked. – "Is that it or you don't want to have a kid with me?"

Lexa's eyes stared glued to the eyes of her beloved, she could feel the sadness and pain in Clarke question as the blonde wasn't sure of what would be the answer of the commander.

Lexa didn't hesitate and pushed herself for a kiss on the lips; she kissed her with passion and she untangled Clarke's legs from her hips and speared the legs of the blonde more in order to get deeper inside her; Clarke groaned when she felt the cock of Lexa kissing the entrance of her uterus. Lexa started to drill her rough and deeply until she cum inside the blonde; Clarke moaned louder when her orgasm came as she felt the seed of her beloved flowing into her.

The commander continued rocking her hips slowly as both were coming down from their climax. Lexa leaned her head on Clarke brest after she kissed her in the cheek. Lexa stood inside her, feeling how the internal walls of the blonde were twitching her member after their massive orgasm.

Lexa sighed. – "Having a kid with you Clarke will be my honor and happiness…"

The blonde smiled and hugged Lexa's head pressing her against her boobs.

They resumed the kissing and Clarke moaned into the kiss when she felt the member of Lexa going bigger again inside her.

Lexa teased. – "Let's increase that possibility…"

Clarke smirked. – "How many times can you do it tonight…?"

Lexa smirked. – "As much as you want me to…"

Clarke kissed her with passion and smiled into the kiss. Lexa flipped them with one move, putting Clarke on top. The blonde started rocking her hips and riding Lexa with a cow boy position. Lexa continued sliding her member inside the blonde and squeezing Clarke's butt with her hands.

Clarke was riding her faster as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Lexa moaned. – "Clarke… I'm… I'm…"

Clarke moaned. – "Me too… almost there…."

Lexa rose her hips and introduce her sharp member inside the blonde very deeper when she poured her white milk inside Clarke's womb. Clarke tilted her head and moaned very louder when she felt it.

Clarke. – "Ohhhh… Lexa…"

Lexa sat on bed and started to kiss Clarke brest as she hugged her thigh with her arms. The blonde continued rocking her hips against Lexa's member for while with slowly movements.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek with her hands and kissed her in the lips. She brushed her lips against Lexa's lips when she said…

Clarke. – "I love you so much…"

Lexa smiled. – "I love you more…"

They resumed the kissing and their bodies slowly lying on bed as they prepared themselves for another round. They made love until the sunrise.

The morning after, they were lying on bed and Lexa was caressing Clarke's belly with a big smile.

Clarke smirked. – "Are you picturing something there?"

Lexa chucked. – "Why? I'm not allowed to do it?"

Clarke approached their heads and kissed her softly on the lips when she said. – "Off course you can… but we don't know if after last night something will really happen…"

Lexa teased. – "Well… I'm planning to try it until I conquer it…."

Clarke smirked. – "Are you comparing my womb with a battlefield?"

Lexa chucked and kissed her. – "I'm just saying that I want to conquer all of you, your heart, your body…"

Clarke chucked. – "Well you've done it already…"

Lexa smiled and resumed the kissing. They kissed on bed as the sunshine illuminated the room; there was no brighter love that the love between them.


End file.
